The Right Arm
The Right Arm is an organization against WICKED. Their leader is Vince. They believe that the money that WCKD has been using in their search for a cure to the Flare would have been better spent in preventing the disease being spread across the planet, keeping more people healthy. The Right Arm has members in every remaining city. When Thomas asks a member of the right arm known as, Dr. Mary Cooper to clarify how she knew him and what it was he did before he lose his memories of the years with WCKD, she explains that she used to work for WCKD also and that the first time they met, he told her that he couldn't take it anymore, watching his friends get sent up and killed in the Maze after so many years. This made him turn over the information for all of the WCKD labs, bases, and warehouses to her and encouraged her to leave WCKD to try to stop them, thus forming the Right Arm. In the Scorch Trials, While investigating the harvesting room, Aris and Thomas overhear Janson conversing with Ava Paige, who reveals that The Right Arm raided WICKED bases and facilities, one of which is likely the location where 2 girls of Group B were housed. The two girls from Group B sneaks up on ragtag group of Gladers, Jorge, and Brenda with Harriet, holding them at gunpoint. Sonya orders the Gladers on their feet from their hiding places behind abandoned cars and freezes when she sees Aris traveling with the group. Overjoyed, she embraces him, relieved to see him alive. The group eventually arrive at The Right Arm's relief camps, where other innocent survivors are present, and are greeted by Vince, who leads the Right Arm and is in charge of deciding whether they can stay or not. As Brenda's infection gets worse, Vince threatens to shoot Brenda, only to be stopped by Mary Cooper, a former WCKD scientist who reveals that Thomas was their informant. As Mary halts Brenda's infection using an enzyme cure, Mary explains that the enzyme can only be harvested from an Immune's body, not manufactured, and that arguments over the methods of manufacturing the cure with Ava lead Mary's departure from WCKD. That evening, Teresa calls WCKD of her location, believing that WCKD's motivations are good, leading to an ambush by WCKD. Ava and Janson arrive and confront the Right Arm before WCKD troops captures survivors for experimentation, including Minho, while Janson shoots Mary dead. After Thomas and the Right Arm fend the WCKD troops off, Ava, Janson and Teresa retreat with their captured survivors. With only a fraction of survivors left at the site, Thomas plans an infiltration into WCKD and is determined to take them down to save his friends and save civilization, as his friends and the Right Arm agree to help and prepare to fight back. In The Death Cure, Vince came up with a plan with Thomas and Brenda to trick WICKED into letting them into their headquarters by bringing "kidnapped" Munies with him to sell for their Trials. Thomas, Minho, Brenda and Jorge get a note from Gally shortly after arriving in Denver. They visit him and he informs them that he is working with the Right Arm. They are kidnapped upon arriving back from the Crank Palace a few days later. They force the captives to take them to the leader of the Right Arm, for they discover it was they who kidnapped them. They meet Vince, who explains that they have been selling immunes to WICKED so that when the time comes they can launch an attack. At the Right Arm's headquarters, they meet Vince, the leader of the Right Arm, and a friend of Gally. The Right Arm has, for a long time, been planning to take down WICKED and use it's resources and money to save as many of the infected and disinfected as they can; something that they believe WICKED should've done instead of Hoarding resources and money and people for finding a cure. Thomas agrees to help them and they plan an infiltration plan to get the Right Arm into WICKED's base. They plan to plant a device in WICKED's headquarters, which are just outside Denver, which will disable their soldiers' weapons (pistols and Launchers), allowing the Right Arm, trained heavily in CQC with traditional weapons (knives, swords, etc.) to gain the upper hand. Thomas volunteers to plant the device because WICKED wants him back for Phase 3 of the Trials, and he could take advantage of that to enter WICKED's facilities. They send Thomas to WICKED so that he can plant a device in the WICKED HQ, allowing the Right Arm to attack while no one is able to use weapons. However, Thomas realizes that they are planning to blow up the headquarters rather than just take over it, so he convinces the others to leave them and help evacuate the Immunes trapped inside. Thomas leads an evacuation of hundreds of Immunes from the WICKED compound just as a series of bombs are being set off by the Right Arm. Members * Vince * Dr. Mary Cooper * Lawrence * Charlotte Chiswell * Richard * Gally * Other uninfected people Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Doctor Who Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Evil exterminators Category:Male Category:Heroes with Courage